Fog
"Blind an enemy with fog." Location at the end of the dungeon, backtrack a short ways to get to Fog here.]] Fog is found in the Kandorean Temple, on an alcove reachable by casting the Lash Psynergy on a coiled rope. Lash is the reward at the end of the dungeon, however, acquired in a cutscene with Master Poi after coming out of an exit from the cave area back into the temple area. You would have to reenter the exit you came out of and backtrack to the Djinni once you have Lash, but it is certainly closer to the dungeon's exit than the entrance. After climbing up to Fog, you must battle it in order to attain it. As an opponent Statistically, Fog has 165 HP, 14 PP, 32 Attack, 6 Defense, 22 Agility, and 6 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Fog can use the following battle commands: *'Frost': Used 129 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that drops shards of ice onto the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 20 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Douse': Used 76 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a small array of watery spheres to drop onto the targeted Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 25 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee': Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Fog yields 28 EXP and 85 Coins, and the Fog Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you happen to miss Fog and come back for it later with a Mars Djinni like Cannon in your inventory, felling it with Cannon causes its rewards to increase to 36 EXP and 110 Coins. Fog is best dealt with with your three party members in their respective mono-elemental class series. Jenna casting Fume should deal 70 damage in one hit, and Sheba should cast Ray and Felix should unleash Echo and then summon Venus. A cave entrance/exit is visible nearby for in case Fog runs away during the battle and you need it to appear again in the same spot. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Defense by 2, base Agility by 2, and base Luck by 1. When Fog's battle effect is used, the user leaps forward to strike the target and let loose a vaporous blue cloud upon impact, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points. There is then a chance that the target will be afflicted with Delusion. It is identical to the Mars Djinni Fever other than the element. Ability analysis Both Fog's damage and secondary effect are very unspectacular by an endgame standard, as it only adds 30 damage points, and its Delusion status condition is considered to be rarely helpful to have inflicted on enemies because Delusion's associated accuracy drop does not apply to anything that is not a normal physical attack - the exact same problems that the previous game's Mars Djinni Fever could be labeled as having. It will only be entirely obsoleted by the game's end by any of the other offensive Mercury Djinn. However, like Fever, Fog is found early in the game - practically at the start, no less, so the 30 additional damage points Fog provides amount to quite a substantial damage boost to have in that early game point. Name Origin Fog is thick water vapor that appears in the air. Fog typically obscures vision, which is why this Djinni can cause delusion. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mercury-based offenses Category:Delusion-inducing effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age